Confused
by WritingIsMyDream
Summary: Mr. del Rossi finds out about his son's sexuality in a hard way with a terrible reaction. Meanwhile, Marco is confused about...everything. R & R
1. Caught

****

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Degrassi, just the characters I make up.

It was so comfortable making out with him but yet…so uncomfortable to be in his house with his parents out and due back any minute. They had given them the excuse that Dylan was only going to help him with homework, but Mama saw right through that. She just smiled and took Papa out for the night.

"Dylan, maybe we should cool it," Marco said, pushing Dylan off of him and fixing his hair.

Dylan sighed and sat up on the couch. He had forgotten that it was only a couple of months ago that Marco had come out to his mother, he was too scared to tell his father but that was understandable. Mr. del Rossi was not the most reasonable guy when it came to certain things…such as homosexuality for instance.

As if right on cue the door opened and Mama and Papa came in. Marco sighed and looked over at Dylan. "I'm sorry," he told him. "But I just can't do it."

Dylan nodded. "I understand," he said. Without having any control over himself he leaned in and kissed Marco on the cheek.

"What's going on here?" Mr. del Rossi boomed in his deep Italian accented voice.

"Papa," Marco said. He stood up. "Dylan was just about to head back to the dorm."

But Mr. del Rossi looked at Dylan. "Why were you kissing Marco?"

"Uh…um," Dylan said. He was usually the bigger man when it came to dealing with homophobes but this was his boyfriend's father who could smash him flat in 2.5 seconds give or take.

"Dylan, just go," Marco said, pushing him toward the door.

Mr. del Rossi glared at Marco. His eyes were actually turning red not glowing radioactive red, but just red around his dark brown eyes, his pupils had dilated until they vanished.

Dylan didn't want to leave Marco but with a pleading look from both Marco and his mama and Mrs. Del Rossi pushing him out the door as fast as she could he didn't have much of a choice.

"Are you one of them?" his father asked, grabbing his arm and shaking him.

"Who?" Marco asked, tears stinging his eyes.

"One of those fairies? Those fags? Queers? Homos? Are you any of them?"

Marco sniffled and his bottom lip quivered. "Yes," he whispered. "I'm gay."

Mr. del Rossi glared at him and then taking one of his large gigantic hands he sent it flying across Marco's face hard enough to send Marco flying from his tight grip and onto the floor. He tasted blood in his mouth and he remembered that night he had been bashed, it was happening all over again.

Marco tried to pull himself up but his father kicked him in the ribcage. "How could you do this to me?" he asked. "How could you be one of them?"

"I don't know, Papa," Marco whispered. What the hell did he expect him to say? "I don't know, Papa, I always wondered what it would be like to make out with someone of the same sex?" No, that would get him beaten even more.

Mrs. Del Rossi ran across the room to try and grab her son but Papa threw her back. She looked at him with fear in her eyes. Marco turned just as his father's eyes went blank and he grabbed his left arm and collapsed onto the floor, face down.

"Papa?" Marco asked.

When he didn't move Mama picked up the phone and dialed the ambulance. Marco just sat there and stared at his father. When Mama hung up she walked over and pulled her son close and hugged him tightly to her and rocked him back and forth.


	2. My Fault

They had Mr. del Rossi hooked up to a bunch of different machines and Marco and Mama stared at him as doctors ran some tests.

"Marco?" Paige asked. "I got your text." She hugged him. "I'm sorry I had my phone turned off, but I was hanging out with Alex and Hazel."

He nodded and held tightly to her and cried into her shoulder. "Where's Dylan?" he asked.

"He's on his way, Hon," she told him.

Right on cue, Dylan ran through the doors and over to Marco. Marco released his old on Paige and clung tightly to Dylan. Dylan held on tighter and dropped to the floor with him and brushed his hair with his hands. "It's ok, baby," he said, whispering. He kissed Marco's head. "Everything's going to be ok."

At that point they heard a flat line on the heart monitor. "His heart's stopped," someone yelled. "We have to restart it."

Marco sobbed and hung onto Dylan, never wanting to let go. "I'm killing him," Marco said.

Dylan shook his head. "No, you're not." He hugged him and Marco jumped as Dylan's arms touched his bruised ribcage.

"What happened?" Dylan asked. "Tell me everything."

They went to a secluded area of the waiting room and Marco told Dylan everything with his forehead pressed against Dylan's. "It's all my fault, Dylan," he said. "All my fault." He was crying.

Dylan pulled him over to his side and kissed each salty tear that rolled down Marco's cheeks. He held onto him and brushed his cheek with his hand. "Don't blame yourself for this," he whispered. "Your papa's going to be ok."

Marco sat up and looked at him. "The longer I stay there, the more I'll be killing him."

Dylan sighed and folded his hands and propped them up on his knees and leaned forward and grazed his chin with his knuckles. "Give me some time," he said. "I just need a little bit more money to get the apartment I've been saving up for. Then we can move in together."

"You mean it?" Marco asked.

Dylan shrugged. "You'll be graduating next year," he said. "I think that you and I should move in as soon as we can. For your papa's health."

Marco smiled. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too."


End file.
